The Silver Pharaoh
by Dr. Phrogenstein
Summary: A cloud of dust rolled by over the sand dunes of Tanis. The cloudless sky broke dawn. Outside the gates, a child sat on a cart gazing skyward. He heard footsteps coming near; they have found him. He frantically jumped behind the cart. A girl appeared. She had a small face in comparison to her small eyes, yet she was still stunningly charming. In her hand, she grasped a hairball.
1. Chapter 1

_ANCIENT EGYPT: _

A cloud of dust rolled by over the sand dunes of Tanis. The stars shone brightly as the cloudless sky broke dawn. Outside the gates of the palace, a child sat on a brick cart, gazing skyward. He had always been mesmerized by the stars and their constellations. Psusennes, his name was, translating to "The Star Appearing in the City". A slave hauled bags flour toward the palace entrance, limping. Psusennes hears footsteps running near; they have found him. He jumps behind the cart. A young girl appears out of the gates, she looks to be thirteen years old; as old as Psusennes. She has short, black hair, cut to her shoulders. Her face is small in comparison to her large green eyes, yet she is still stunningly charming. She is wearing a white linen dress designed with green edges. In her hand, she grasps a hair ball.

"Psen? Where are you?", she shouted.

Psusennes instantly stood up and replied,"Kira?"

"Psusennes! Your parents have been searching for you everywhere!". She lifted the hair ball, "You also dropped your wig".

He snatched his wig from her hand and placed it on its rightful place. "I'm not going back this time. I hate it there! Mum won't let you come keep me company, and none of the other slave kids like me. I don't blame them, my Father did enslave them all. They have every reason to hate me."

" Psen, those people don't know you like I do, none of them took the time to see whats actually on your inside."

At that time, a dozen guards spotted the two and yelled, "Hey! You two aren't supposed to be outside the gate!".

The guards started chasing Kira and Psusennes.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Kira shouted as Psusennes chased after her into the desert.

Out of breath, Kira and Psusennes slowed to a stop. They sat down, looking back at the temple, noticing they had lost the guards. There was a moment of silence before Kira spoke.

"We should head back now. My Mother will have breakfast ready soon. And remember to show up to your sister's ceremony, if you don't, your father will never forgive you." Psusennes sighed. His third sister had just been born a few days ago. Thankfully, he is the oldest of his siblings and could possibly inherit his fathers role as high priest.

Hungry, both headed back toward the temple. Kira had been Psusennes best friend since they could walk. Kira, a slave child, and Psusennes, son of the high priest, did not seem to be the perfect match though. Psusennes had first met Kira at the statue of the Pharaoh in the center of the palace. She was running around franticly, sandal-less, obviously lost. Pinedjen, Psusennes father, had been passing by at the time, and Kira, not paying attention, ran directly into Pinedjen. He asked her where her parents were, then took her to his house once she said she was lost. Kira stayed at Psusennes house until her parents were found, but the time she was there, Psusennes and Kira's friendship had been formed. Though, when her parents came to retrieve her, not wanting to leave, she had a tantrum and ran around the house knocking over urns and statues of gods. Psusennes mother, Duathathor-Henuttawy, was furious and held a grudge on her for her entire life. The fact that Kira was slave-born did not place a positive view on her either.

Psusennes and Kira arrived at the palace gates, parting with a hug. Psusennes started toward his house. He was reminded of the ceremony for his newborn sister, her name Henuttawy, named after her mother. Mutnedjmet and Muatkare, his other two sisters were delighted when Henuttawy was born. Psusennes, on the other hand, did not need another sibling. Mutnedjmet had a burning hatred for Kira, and Muatkare was favored by their father, Pinedjen. When Psusennes was not with Kira, he was either alone, or painting. Psusennes had a passion for the art of painting. He would paint the gathering baskets and water bowls his mother owned, and he stained his linen clothing with designs of diluted paint. Under psusennes' bed there was a narrow staircase leading down to a small, yet long corridor filled with his paintings. Years ago, Kira and himself had started digging it out. Nobody but Kira and Psusennes knew of the underground gallery.

Kira had come from a fatherless family, who had died of malaria before Kira was born. No father had made her slave life especially hard, considering her mother had to double as a female slave and a male slave. Kira was an only child, but insists upon considering Psusennes a brother to her. Kira's personality had been exceptionally positive for a slave child. She always would look at the brighter side of things, and rarely was she ever depressed. Whenever Psusennes needed cheering up, Kira was there for him. Psusennes loved her. It was a shame she did not feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Psen! There you are! Where were you? I've been Looking for you everywhere! Were you with Kira? I told you to stay away from her. She's not right with the gods I tell you." Duathathor-Henuttawy exclaimed as Psusennes entered his house. "Glad you came back, Henuttawy's ceremony will be starting soon. Get your good robe on. Not one of those unusual ones you painted."

With his head hung low, Psusennes started towards his room. He ran into Muatkare in the hallway and she toppled over into the household god's shrine. The statue of the god was thrown off of its perch and fell on Muatkare's head. When the statue reached the floor, it had shattered into a million pieces, and splattered with the blood of Muatkare's head wound. Psusennes froze as his mother came near, beckoned by the sound of tears and a broken statue. Duathathor-Henuttawy, not noticing the shards of clay on the ground, ran over to her bleeding daughter. Her bare feet rested upon the sharp pieces of the statue. Jumping in pain, she slipped and the rest of her body felt what only her feet had moments ago.

Psusennes stared at the pool of blood. Both his sister and mother, screaming in pain, had brought his second sister, Mutnedjmet, to see what was going on. As she arrived in the hallway, her face turned white.

"Mum!"

"Mutnedjmet! Help me up. Be wary of the shards."

Duathathor-Henuttawy retrieved Muatkare and the both of them started toward the washroom to clean up and bandage themselves. Mutnedjmet glared at Psusennes. Their sister's cry faded as she and her mother has left the hallway.

"Psusennes, what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was just walking and Muatkare ran into me and tripped and the household god fell and hit her. Then mum came and fell on the broken pieces of the statue."

"I cannot believe you did this."

"What do you mean! It wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever, I'm going to clean all of this up." Mutnedjmet left for the kitchen for some rags.

Psusennes turned to see his mother, bandages everywhere on her, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Get out." She said softly, yet stern.

"Wait no, mum. I didn't-"

"I said get out! You have no sympathy for your sister, no respect for me nor the household gods! You don't deserve to live here. You don't deserve to be my son. You don't deserve to be the high priest's son. Get out!"

Psusennes burst into tears and ran out the doors of the house, just in time to see his father come inside. He gave a confused look at Psusennes, he could hear his mother words trailing off as she explained what had happened to Pinedjen. Psusennes ran out of the city, out of the gates. He ran past the dunes, and even further. He ran so far he could not see the city of Tanis anymore. Fatigued, he laid down for a nap. It was not hard to fall asleep. He dreamt he was sitting upon a throne with his sister, Mutnedjmet, he had a crown on, then he found himself at his father's funeral. Psusennes awoke, sweating, to the sound of stones scraping stones; sandstorm. He was in the middle of the desert, there was nowhere to go. Psusennes stood, eyes widening at the sight of the enormous tan cloud speeding his way. Should he bury himself? Should he run? With no time to think, he ran. He ran harder than he ever had in his life, though he was no match for the sandstorm. Psusennes felt the sand sticking to the sweat on his Neck, his vision stated blurring, dust was clogging his throughout. Then it went black.

The same dream occurred. As he awoke, first, he noticed the sunset; he missed his sister's ceremony. Then he felt a burning sensation in his eyes and throat.

"Psen? Are you awake?" a young female voice asked.

"Kira? Kira!" Psusennes exclaimed as he noticed her sitting next to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, my eyes and throat sting a little, but i'm okay. But, why are you here, like, how did you find me? I was in the middle of the desert."

"Well, I was still making way to my quarters when I saw you running towards the gates again. I couldn't help but follow."

"But, what about the sandstorm?"

"I sought out high ground and covered my face in my linens. Though, I did get hit by an airborne rock." Kira turned to show a bloody hole in her linens.

Psusennes crunched up his nose, "Ow, that looks bad. We should go back to Tanis to get that treated."

"Why did you run all the way out here anyway?"

Psusennes sighed, "My mother kicked me out of the house. I accidentally broke our household god idol and it hurt my sister and mum."

"Oh, you think she will let you come back?"

"I don't want to go back."

"Psusennes! Of course you do, don't say that."

"I'm serious, I'm never going back to that house, nor will I speaking to any of my family again."

"Well, if we are going back to Tanis, where will you stay?"

"The streets."

Kira raised her brow, "Don't be stupid, you will stay with my mother and I."

"Okay, but where _is_ Tanis?"

"West, we follow Ra."

The two started off towards the red and purple sunset, making way towards the city. It was dark upon their arrival; slaves weren't allowed to be out after nightfall. Kira and Psusennes tried to be as silent as possible as they prowled among the city streets.

"Do you hear that?" Kira asked Psusennes. Muffled talking was heard as the two fell quiet. "I'll see if its all clear."

Kira peered around the corner of the building. "All clear."

They walked around the corner and started down the street. The voices faded. Suddenly Kira was lying on her side yelping in pain. She must have tripped and fell on her wound.

"Hey you two!" one of two guards shouted after he entered the street with Kira and Psusennes.

"C'mon Kira, get up!" Psusennes screeched as he frantically helped Kira to her feet.

They Hurried away from the guards instantly. The guards, also, started into a sprint after them, quickly gaining. Not looking back, Kira and Psusennes bolted and dashed until Kira's feet tangled in her linen dress and she tripped once more. Psusennes slowed to a stop and went to retrieve his friend, but the guards have already caught up to them. One guard grabbed Kira's wounded arm, and she winced. Psusennes was grabbed by his neck and was lifted up in the air. The guard looked at his face.

"Hey, it's the Pharaoh's kid." He stated with a smirk.

Both Kira and Psusennes looked at each other in confusion. Pinedjen was the high priest, not the Pharaoh.

Kira and Psusennes were taken to the Pharaoh's temple. The guards threw them to the floor at the Pharaoh's feet. Psusennes slowly looked up at him.

"Hello, son." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinedjen looked down at Psusennes and Kira.

"Ah, Kira, I wasn't expecting you here. Psusennes though, he is... _homeless._ Not anymore. Kira, you may be escorted home."

"What about Psusennes?" she stated quickly, disregarding the guard showing her to the door.

"Psusennes lives here now. I do not believe you two will be seeing each other anymore."

One guard picked her up by the shoulders and drug her toward the door as she struggled out of his arms. Once the door shut, Pinedjen, without looking at Psusennes, said, "The guard will show you to your chambers. I would appreciate it if you would stay put and forget any questions you have. What is my business is not yours."

Psusennes' new room was very large, and it's overall quality must have been ten times that of his last room. His bed was also larger and very inviting. Psusennes slumped on top of it and pulled the linen sheets up to his neck. He couldn't sleep, there were too many unanswered questions. In Psusennes' dream, his father was pharaoh, and it became true. But _how_? There was still two more parts of his dream, which seemed to make more sense now.

Psusennes heard voices outside his door. It was his sisters, Mutnedjmet and Muatkare. Then a baby cried. Henuttawy was there too. Psusennes decided to open his door to ask one of the two why father is Pharaoh now. He pulled the door open, his sisters looked at him, "There you are! We heard you ran off. Did your new home come as a shock?"

"Yes, but would you please explain to me exactly why Pa is Pharaoh?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to talk to you after tonight. I haven't forgiven you yet, neither has Mother nor Sister."

Psusennes looked away from her, wishing she had not noticed the tears in his eyes.

"So, our family was at Henuttawy's ceremony. You were not there, obviously. But after the feast and Pharaoh's speech, Father said he had a deathly important announcement. He stood and told the people of Tanis, as the high priest, the gods told Father to appoint himself the new pharaoh and it would please them. Surprisingly, the pharaoh agreed and he gave up the crown. Father immediately ended the party and took us here, to the temple. I think he was lying about the gods wanting him to be Pharaoh."

Psusennes' confusion ceased; it was generally clear now. Though, it did seem fairly suspicious. He headed back into his room without saying thank you nor goodbye. He missed Kira, but Psusennes was not taking another risk that night. Overwhelmed, he lay on his bed and fell asleep.

Day broke in Tanis, Egypt; though, what woke Psusennes was not the sunrise, but a loud banging on the wooden door. The banging continued until he jumped out of bed yelling, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Breakfast is on the table." A raspy female voice said through the door. It was Duathathor-Henuttawy.

Psusennes went to his new closet to grab his linens for the day. Opening the closet, he noticed something: he had no clothes. All of his clothes were still at his old house. Putting his sand infested linens on that he had worn the day before, he searched the corridors for the mess hall. He stumbled upon a servant who directed him towards his destination.

Psusennes found himself sitting in front a plate of honey glazed fish with a side of raisins and dates. He had never eaten so well in his life, full of unleavened bread. Stuffed, he grabbed his sandals and set off for the high priest's house. Thankfully, Pinedjen had not appointed a new high priest yet, so the house was still empty. He walked through the hallway, glancing at the empty pedestal where the statue once stood. Not wanting to be reminded of what had happened there last night, he rushed to his room.

Psusennes piled up his linens and was about to leave when he remembered to retrieve his paint. Wedging himself between the wall and bed, he slid the bed frame out from atop the hole that led to his corridor. He lit the lamp on his nightstand and started down the dark steps toward his paint supplies. He heard something. It was breathing. Someone else was in the corridor.

Psusennes slowly made his way to the back of the dark, musty corridor. A girl, curled in a ball in the corner, was illuminated by the lamp-light.

"Who's there?"

"Psusennes?"

"Kira?"

"Psusennes!" Kira revealed her face as she stood.

She rushed into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too."

"Wait, your father, he _is Pharaoh?_"

Psusennes went on to tell her about his announcement at the ceremony and his recurring dream. Then he asked her, "So, why were you in my paint room?"

Kira had tears in her eyes.

"Psen, my- my mom's _gone._"

"Where did she go?"

"No, Psen, when I was escorted back to the bakery, where my mom worked, I found her. _Dead…" _Kira was bawling now.

"Kira, I'm so sorry."

Psusennes held her in his arms as she wept, and he stayed there 'till they both fell asleep. He had an entirely different dream that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Psusennes opened his eyes. It was dark. He sat up to see his lamp lit beside him, barely an ember now. Remembering he was in the corridor with Kira the night before, he stood, but one thing was missing; Kira. Where had she gone? She had nowhere to go, she would be killed if the Tanis officials found out she was orphaned. Psusennes thoughts were interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

"Open up!" a deep, stern voice shouted.

It was another guard. Had he already found Kira? He could not have, because at that moment, Psusennes noticed two sparkling green eyes in the dark corner of the corridor. Only Kira had eyes as beautiful. Without saying a word to her, He already knew what he was to do. Psusennes would either have to sacrifice punishment on himself, or the homicide of his best friend. Psusennes did what any young man in love did; sacrifice his well being for her's.

Psusennes grabbed the dagger off his nightstand as he went to the door to turn himself over to the guards to escort him to the temple. The guard dragged him towards the temple, then past it. The only building behind the temple was the dungeon.

"Wait, there must be a misunderstanding", Psusennes protested, "I'm the Prince of Egypt, you need to take me to the temple!"

"Pharaoh's specific orders to take you to the dungeon if you wandered outside the temple." he flatly stated.

The guard shoved him inside the cell, Psusennes did not have time to look back before the door was sealed and cell had a wooden door with a small opening at the bottom to slide the daily prison meal under, which consisted of plain, unleavened bread and a cup of river water. Above him, a small opening, let a minute amount of sunlight in. It smelled pungent and musty in the rat infested cell.

The sound of stone scraping stone was heard when a cup of water was slid under the door. Thirsty, Psusennes rushed over and gulped every last drop down.

"Didn't feel like sharin' 'ey?"

Psusennes turned around to see middle-age man standing in the shadows of the cell. As he stepped into the small ray of sunlight, he was revealed. He wore linen rags, stained and torn. His hair was thin and white, his limbs weak and thin. The man had obviously been sitting in prison for an exceptional amount of time.

"I- I'm sorry, i didn't know you were here."

"Bah, you probably need it more than I do."

"How long have you been in the dungeon?"

" 'bout fifty years."

"Whoah" Psusennes sat on the ground to talk with the old man, "I'm Psusennes."

"Aah, the prince of Egypt, I am Scipio. Pleased to meet you."

Psusennes talked with Scipio, who was very pleased to talk. It seemed as if he had not seen another human being nor talked with one for many years. As they talked and laughed, Scipio had not laughed in a very long time, the subject of Kira came up.

"She is my best friend, and now that she has been orphaned, it is dangerous for her to be out."

"I see, does she… ever speak of her _Father_?"

" She told me he died before she was born. That is all she knows about him."

"That is not true, he didn't die before she was born. He got to see her once, just once before he was, _taken away_."

"You know Kira?" Psusennes exclaimed.

"Yes, i did." The shadow cast on Scipio's face hid his expression.

"Were you a friend of her father's?"

"I am tired boy, I'm going for a nap" and at that, Scipio slumped off to the far corner of the cell, leaving Psusennes to wander in his thoughts.

His dream he had dreamt the night with Kira, it made him pray to the gods that it would not become reality, as his dream before had. Psusennes laid on the stone floor. He felt something pinch his leg through his pocket; the dagger. There was hope now, hope that Psusennes and Scipio might be able to escape. Though, Psusennes knew better than to escape during daylight, once night fell, he would escape, till then, he would devise a plan. Waking up Scipio, who had not been asleep for five minutes yet, Psusennes shook him lightly.

"Bah! Cannot an old man rest! I've no energy to be awake, you've drained it all with your nonsense questions. Let me sleep!"

"But no Scipio! I've a plan for escape!"

Scipio's opened his ears.

"And how do you s'pose we follow through with this plan of yours?"

"I have smuggled a dagger."

Scipio could not believe it till he saw it, "If so, bring the dagger out my prince." he stated, assuming Psusennes was joking. Pulling the shimmering dagger from his pocket, Psusennes placed it in the open hand of Scipio. His eyes widened as the cold metal rested atop his palm.

"H-how, where did you get this?"

"It was in my pocket before i was arrested, the foolish guard forgot to strip me of my belongings."

Scipio silently examined the dagger.

"Psusennes, I have been here for over thirty years, I have found many ways to escape, yet each was missing one key thing, you my friend, have discovered the key." his mouth curled to a smile.

Psusennes would not be stuck in the dungeon cell for more than a single day before he and Scipio escaped.

"Get some sleep during daylight, we move out when the sun sets, you are going to need the extra sleep."

Psusennes tried to fall asleep, but he was too frightened of having another dream.

"What's on your mind, son?" Scipio asked out of the blue.

"I-I've been having the dreams. The first one, I was at my father's funeral then I was sitting on the throne. But, the unusual thing is, it _came true._ When pa dies, I will become Pharaoh. And then my second dream was -" Scipio was snoring in a deep sleep.

Psusennes sighed and listened to the commotion above, slowly dozing off.

There he was again, Psusennes and Kira, they were running from the crowd of angry citizens. He knew how this recurring dream would end; he did not enjoy it. Slowly the mob was gaining on Kira and Psusennes. Then, Kira's foot fell deep into the sand. Quicksand. She was stuck and would not being released from the sands grip before the angry citizens caught up. Trying to free her, Psusennes reached for her outstretched arm. It was too late, the mob had arrived. They started throwing all of Tanis' riches at Kira, who screamed as gold urns and lapis lazuli bowls smashed into her. The crowd disappeared to leave a pile of riches around Kira who helplessly was sinking lower and lower, all of the treasures with her. Moments later, Psusennes was alone, no gold, no silver, no _love._


End file.
